The present invention relates generally to a variable resistor and more particularly, to a variable resistor provided with a mechanism capable of indicating the angular position of the operating shaft of the variable resistor at which a preset resistance is obtained or reproduced.
In general, the conventional rotary variable resistors are not provided with means or mechanisms for indicating the angular position of the operating shaft at which a preset or previously used resistance may be reproduced so that one must remember the angular position at which a desired resistance may be obtained.